


Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Fat - Freeform, Kissing, Milking, Other, Overweight, caring lover, hyper fat, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuro loves you and you love him. You take care of him when he needs you most.





	Kitten

Kuro is fat and overweight and on the couch and you alone must feed him.

His nipples _**BIG**_ as you massage them.

His cock **_hidden_** deep under his fat rolls.

The result of _**too**_ much ramen.

Kuro rumbles as he rolls over a bit.

Stomach _**hungry**_.

He _**beckons**_ you to feed him.

You do because you _**love**_ him.

You massage his fat rolls.

Maybe tonight he will **_cuddle_**?

You nestle within his bosom and he _**meows**_ and _**purrs**_.

His fat _**jiggles**_ on his belly as you pet him and move him. Soon he has eaten and slept.

You love your fat lover _**Kuro**_ of _**sloth**_.


End file.
